Zoya Zhuk
Zoya Lyubov Zhuk also known as Zuzu is a Half-Blood witch she was born April 28th in Sevastopol, Ukraine. She is the middle child and the only daughter of Hryhoriy Wolodymyr Zhuk and Odarka Klavdiya Chownyk. Zoya is the younger sister to an elder brother named Demyan and elder sister to a younger brother named Maksym. History Hryhoriy and Odarka were not expecting Zoya, she unlike her brother was not an expected child, she was an accident for lack of a better term. She, like her brother is seen as blessing. Odarka and Hryhoriy welcomed their first child Demyan in March, five years after Hryhoriy left school. She was fearful that the stories the girls from his year told her were true, and she spent those five years testing his will. In her heart of hearts Odarka believed that she and Hryhoriy would be together forever. Their relationship is rocky but they have been together since they were teenagers. Odarka has loved Hryhoriy since she was 16 years old, the feeling was not as strong when Hhyhoriy was 15, since then he has changed a great deal. Within the year following Demyan's birth their only daughter Zoya was born, she was given a name that means life love, Zoya meaning life and Lyubov meaning love. Odarka looked at her daughter as miraculous. During her pregnancy with Demyan she felt everything, the changes her body made to accommodate him, and his movements. She sensitive in every way imaginable, her magic had to be temporarily bound because of him. He caused her necessary stress, and pain, leading her to believe that if she did carry him to term he would not be born alive. Odarka and Hryhoriy were both thankful that he was born healthy. With Zoya she felt nothing, she did not once get sick, she did not gain extra weight or have any very strange cravings to ingest things that were not food like she had with Demyan. This made Zoya so much more special to her, and it caused her to neglect her first born in favor of her miracle child, her angel of life and love. Odarka unintentionally bestows all her love on Zoya without meaning to push aside her first born. Zoya has a marvelous relationship with her mother, and less so with her father and eldest brother. There is a minor division since Odarka has very clearly chosen her favorite child to be Zoya leaving Hryhoriy to bestow affection upon Demyan who was no longer interested in being coddled. The only cohesion in the family are the small steps taken to assure that the youngest member of the family, Maksym has as normal a life as possible. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Zoya is very thin with a pale in complexion, she has long, straight, brown hair and glassy blue eyes. She looks more like Maksym than like Demyan. Both her brothers are taller than her by at least seven inches, making her look like the youngest. Personality Zoya is sweet, like her mother she can be blinded by love. She knows what is best but will very quickly chose to go down a disastrous path if it would please those around her. She is easily influenced, and makes every attempt to blend in with society. Zoya has a low opinion of herself, always dissatisfied with the way that she looks she portrays confidence in social settings. It can seem as if Zoya does not think for herself simply following trends, and fads trying to "be like everyone else". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM